Captain Okita's Special Report
by maricristinay
Summary: Sougo was on his usual routine patrolling the busy streets of Kabuki District. Nothing to see here actually. Really.


Sougo was patrolling the streets of Kabuki District as usual, when he noticed something, or rather, someone on his right peripheral view. She was standing outside a convenience store with her usual pink dress. She looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Uhh, China." He muttered in his usual deadpan voice.

On normal days, he would approach her and shoot his best insults at her, but today he didn't. Instead, he just decided to stalk her for the day, abandoning his duty to keep the town peaceful.

"They're the only ones who'd ruin the peace from time to time anyway. Consider this a special task." He thought, referring to the Yorozuya.

"Gin-chan!" A man came out of the convenience store with his silver hair and uhh… his lazy eyes, with his pinky still picking on his nose. It was Gintoki, the leader of the Yorozuya, and the one responsible for disturbing the peace, according to Sougo. Next to him was Shinpachi, the glasses who usually wears a man.

"You bought Jump again! How could you? When you couldn't even give us a proper paycheck!" The glasses went on to his usual nagging. Kagura looked at Gintoki with disgusted eyes, but changed immediately when he held up a box of sukonbu.

" _How cheap. Being lured in by food_." Sougo thought as he was observing them. " _This is boring_."

* * *

Yorozuya met up with Tae Shimura, Shinpachi's elder sister.

"I'm asking you once again to help me eliminate that damn stalker of mine." Otae-san said.

"Why? I'm sure you can take care of him on your own. I'm too busy so I can't help you." Gin-chan replied.

"Gin-chan!" Shinpachi couldn't believe their leaders words. How could he say something like that? Is this the leader that he chose to follow?

"I'll let you have as much chocolate parfait as you want."

"I'll do it."

On the other hand, Sougo who is still stalking them was lost in his own thoughts.

"That brat, how pitiful. THIS is the man he chose to follow. China, as usual, has a bottomless pit as a stomach. So as Boss' when it comes to sweets. Those two. Eh, who's that hiding under their table? Chief? There's another one on the ceiling."

Going back to Otae-san and Gin-chan's conversation...

"As I was saying, that gorilla stalker, I don't care if he dies as long as you take care of him."

"Eh? Aren't you a gorilla yoursel-"

"OTAE-SAAAAAANNNN! THAT'S SO CRUEL! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU SO DON'T KILL ME!" Kondo Isao, Chief Commander of Shinsengumi came out from under the table.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU MONGREL!" Otae-san displayed a truly marvelous skill that only mountain gorillas can do.

Sougo, seeing Kondo being thrown out of the restaurant, just facepalmed. THIS is the harsh truth about their respected leader.

"You took care of him even without my help." Gin-chan said while picking his nose.

"Well, I just thought you also have something to take care of."

They both looked up and saw Sa-chan, Gin's aggressive stalker.

"You…. Get out of here!" Gin-chan shouted and Sa-chan obeyed, saying "My! How bossy. As you wish my love."

* * *

Kagura finished her big bowl of ramen and they're back on the streets again. Suddenly, they spotted Katsura.

"Hey! Zura!" Kagura and Gin-chan shouted in synchronization.

" _Zura? Wait! It's Katsura! Jeez, I'll let him off this time since I only want to observe on the sidelines for today. Damn._ " Sougo thought.

It's not Zura, it's KATSURA!" He knocked those two's head with his two fist.

"So Gintoki, have you decided to join us already?"

" _Join? Boss? The Joui Rebels?_ " Sougo watched anxiously.

"No. I just wanted to borrow money from you. I lost so much in Pachinko."

Sougo let out a sigh of relief, while Kagura and Shinpachi shot a deathly glare at Gin.

"I don't have the money. If you join us maybe I'll let you borrow."

"Nevermind then."

"If you change your mind you can always tell me." And they parted ways.

They passed through the park, when Kagura spotted a colorful butterfly and followed it.

"Oi Kagura! We'll leave you behind." Gin shouted.

"Go on ahead."

"Who should I follow? China or Boss? But they're going home. No choice then, it's China." Sougo then hid behind a tree, watching Kagura as she was dancing around as if no one's watching. When she finally got tired of playing, she went home.

"Well, she was cute, but her smile was the prettiest." He walked off with a big grin on his face while the sun was setting.


End file.
